


Mustard Stain

by allonsyarielle



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Inspired by The Last Summer on Netflix, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: David attends a baseball game.





	Mustard Stain

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen The Last Summer on Netflix, you'll recognise this meet cute as that is what inspired this. I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out but I needed it out of my head so here you go.

Booze and hot dogs.  That was why David was here.

Sports were not his thing, but Stevie had these baseball tickets some motel guest had insisted she take, so here he was at a Blue Jays game.  Or was it the Blue Jackets? It was Blue something. To be quite honest, David wasn’t really listening. He only agreed to join her because she promised to buy the first round and David would never say no to free food and alcohol.

Their seats were surprisingly pretty good.  They were in the front row with a great view of the players backsides.  But admiring the ball players assets only kept David entertained for so long so after about ten minutes he got bored and started scrolling through his phone. 

Which is precisely what he was doing when a foul ball came their way and by the time Stevie shouted “David, watch out,” David found one of the ball players across his lap.  The crowd was cheering and he vaguely heard the announcer on the PA saying something about the “spectacular catch”, but all that was background noise to the confusion and annoyance at his very important twitter scrolling getting interrupted.

“Are you okay?” asked the man sitting in his lap.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” David scoffed.

“I’m really sorry.”  The man gestured to the giant mustard stain David was just noticing on his sweater.  “I’d want to take care of that mustard, but I’m kinda in the middle of something.” This time he gestured to the court.

David didn’t quite know how to respond to that.  The man was equal parts charming and infuriating and it was confusing David a lot.  At least he was no longer sitting in David’s lap though instead he standing directly in front of him still, invading David’s personal space.

“Yes, go do you,” David sassed quite rudely.

“Alright,” the man nodded, tipping his hat toward David in a too polite gesture for the attitude David was giving him.  The man then threw his arms up at the crowd drawing a large cheer, before climbing back onto the pitch.

The game continued and David went back to his phone.  Beer and hot dogs replenished multiple times throughout the day.

At one point, Stevie was pulling David out of his chair, and he thought the game was over and he was free, but it was just a sing-a-long.  He wasn’t aware sports had sing-a-longs. “Take Me Out To The Ball Game” would not have been his first choice in songs to sing, but he’s a sucker for karaoke and the little bouncing baseball on the screen was sort of a cute touch.

As the singing ended, and a small child appeared in front of David.

“Sir, this is from Patrick,” the child said, handing David a ball.  David did not know a Patrick and was confused, then saw something was written on the ball.

_ Sorry about your sweater! _

_ Dinner? _

“Oh my god, David!”  Stevie exclaimed.

“Come on.  I’m not actually going out with him.”

“Oh no, he’s young, he’s successful, and he’s hot.  Gross!” She rolled her eyes in her “David is being ridiculous” way.

“And probably straight,” David cut in.

“He asked you to dinner.  If it was just an apology he would have just offered to buy you a beer or something.  Or actually probably just pay for your dry cleaning bill and not have to see you again.  My point is, he wants to see you again, David. Dinner, is most definitely a date!”

David looked over to the backstage area where the ball players stayed when they weren’t playing.  The man who landed in his lap, Patrick, was looking over toward him and smiling. When he noticed David looking his way, he waved.  Stevie nudged David’s arm emphasizing she’s right in her claim of it being a date.

“I’m still not going,” David insisted.

“Fine, then good luck finding your own way back from Toronto.”

“I hate you.”

“You’ll thank me one day.”

David was sitting across from Patrick in a cheap diner not all that different from Cafe Tropical, feeling nervous.  Why was he nervous? This wasn’t actually a date. Even if it was it’s just a pity date anyway so this guy can feel better about himself.  It doesn’t actually mean anything. 

“So do you bring all your first dates here?” David asked, cursing himself for letting those words slip out.  Now he just made it awkward for sure. Good job.

“Oh only the ones I land on,” Patrick replied, and was David reading a hint of flirtation in his tone?  Possibly even a slight blush on his cheeks? Stevie couldn’t possibly be right about him asking David out.  He was wearing straight-leg mid-range denim for fuck’s sake! He was most definitely straight. “No this place reminds me of home.  We have a diner just like it in town where I grew up.”

“Mmm, where’s home?”

“Somewhere you’ve probably never heard of in northern Ontario.  You know, the kind of place with a couple thousand people. I actually grew up on a ranch.”

“Wow.  Big change huh?”

“Yep.”  Neither man spoke and the silence lingered.  David still wasn’t quite sure what this was and Patrick wasn’t giving him much to read.  This wasn’t going at all like David was expecting to say the least. He was just waiting for some ulterior motive to be revealed.

“Shouldn’t you be like out with your teammates getting drunk with groupies?”  David asked breaking the silence. 

“Shoot am I late for that already?” Patrick laughed and it was a beautiful laugh.  Damn it, this man was confusing. David let out an awkward chuckle. He was still expecting this “date” to go south even if he was finding himself charmed.  “Um...no I’ve...I have an opportunity here and I don’t want to blow it. My parents sacrificed a lot and I kind of owe it to them to take this seriously.”

“You’re making it very hard to judge you,” David spoke before he had time to process the words coming out of his mouth.

“You wanted to judge me?”  Patrick asked confused, and concerned.

Shit.  David hadn’t meant to say that, again.  He was making this weird now. He was just trying to figure out what this guy wanted.  If it was a quick fuck, he’d be fine with that, didn’t need this whole “date” pretense.  It’s not like it’d be the first time he was some jock’s dirty little secret, or a straight guy’s big gay experiment.  He just hated not knowing what this was.

“Not wanted, but expected...yeah,” David blundered. “I mean, come on.  It’s no secret how ball players are. Not a newsflash. I was at Derek’s retirement yacht party.”

“Derek?” Patrick questioned, then it seemed to click, “You mean Derek Jeter?”

“Oh...um...yeah…I...”  David had assumed this guy knew who he was so it shouldn’t been that surprising.  There were tabloid photos and everything from that night. “His wife was a client of mine back in New York.”  David shook his hand as if to erase this conversation, trying to find a new topic of conversation, but Patrick seemed to understand he didn’t want to go there and picked back up before David had named dropped one of the greatest ball players of modern day.

“Oh yeah.  No, you’re right.  Um...Most of my teammates are set, you know?  And I’m still playing off of my minor league contract so it’s just...different.”  He shrugged. “Plus drunk groupies...not my idea of fun.”

“Well, what is your idea of fun?”

“This,” Patrick replied with more sincerity in his voice than David thinks he’s ever heard before.  Before David could talk himself out of it, he leaned across the table, cupping Patrick’s face in his hand, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips because this man was making him feel things and he’d already drank like half a dozen beers today so his judgement was already impaired.

“Thank you,” Patrick said opening his eyes.

“For what?” David asked.

“I’ve never done that before...um...with a guy…” he paused, and David was getting ready to send Stevie an emergency SOS and run from this place.  “and I was starting to think tonight might end without us having done that.

“Oh,” David heard himself say.  This was new territory for him. He had no idea what to do now.  “Regrets?” He asked, because old habits die hard.

“What?  No! No regrets.”  There was that sincerity again, and the unsettling flutter deep in David’s abdomen.

“Okay good.”

“I’d like to do this again, if you want.”  Patrick said.

“What? The kiss?”  Patrick’s cheeks reddened again.

“Well, yes, but I meant more like a second date.”

“Oh, okay.  Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good.”  This time it was Patrick who leaned over the table and cupped David’s face in his hand as he brought their lips together.  Unlike their first, this kiss was lingering, filled with promise and purpose. It was the beginning of what was hopefully many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @aokayinspace or twitter @allonsyarielle


End file.
